Medium Well Soyuz 1
' Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 '(also known as Legion) is a Templar Knight living in the southeastern United States during the height of the Templar-Assassin Conflict in 2012-2013. He works as a sort of historian for the Templars, documenting their history and their conflict with the Assassins. However, he has assisted on numerous missions crucial to the order. Birth and Early Life Little is known about Medium_Well_Soyuz_1. His name and the circumstances of his birth are a well-kept secret. However, it is collectively agreed that based on fragments of information, he was born sometime in the 1990's in Nashville, Tennessee. His father may have been a Templar agent, causing his own entry into the order. However, this claim is mostly speculation. What is known, from the Knight's own writings, is that his mother and father died when he was very young. Their deaths were deemed suspiscious, but not murders. He claims an Assassin killed them, but the validity of this statement is highly disputed. From that point on, it is believed that Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 lived with various relatives. However, by 2012-2013, he was living on his own. The Templars At some point, Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 ended up joining the Templars. Records bring this date to some time before the Great Purge. He served as a historian, chronicling and researching the history of the two orders to try and identify where Pieces of Eden may be found. His research was sustainable without funding from the Order, so he was able to escape the fate of many Templars when the Order had seemingly died. When the new Master Templars took over, Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 happily rejoined as an Templar Agent. His research was beneficial to the Templars and the Assassins alike during the ceasefire. He served the Templar Order on a mission to Siberia and meanwhile assissted in an Assassin operation to Asia. When the ceasefire ended, Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 was promoted to Enforcer status and began assissting on more missions. He was one of the snipers present when Giglomesh was kidnapped, and conducted his own mission in Venezuela to control the presidency there. That's when he first encountered the Assassin known as Syo, who was working towards similar goals for the Assassins. While in Venezuela, Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 was drafted into the Templar mission to take control of Africa, eventually codenamed Alamo. His exact location is not known. His home, however, is in the Southeastern US where he works. He appears to have left his operations under the control of other Abstergo employees. Operation Alamo Medium_Well_Soyuz_1's role in Operation Alamo was to set up defenses around the city and give the Templars every possible advantage. His sniper and machine gun nests did great damage to the Assassin strike teams. He was also able to seriously injure the Assassin Third Rank Syo with a trap that lured him away from his brothers and deep into the facility, where the enforcer shot him and seriously wounded him. After Alamo After Operation Alamo, Medium_Well_Soyuz_1 took a Devoted Student codenamed Foxhound (Polvere) under his tutelage. Their assingment was to hunt a notable Assassin named ckpasta in Ireland. While at the hotel where he and Foxhound had arranged to meet, the enforcer was attacked by an Assassin. After dispatching the hitman, he entered the hotel bar for some drinks. Foxhound met him, heard about the attack, and then left on a walk. He was then killed, presumably by a hitman working in tandem with the man that had attempted to kill Medium_Well_Soyuz_1. The enforcer remained at the bar for a few more hours before going to search for Foxhound. Expecting to find his partner in his room, he became worried when Foxhound did not answer the door. Accounts reveal he then tried busting down the door, but failed at the attempt and broke his foot. He gathered his things and searched for Foxhound. He discovered the body and immediately spiraled into depression. He blamed himself for the death of his partner. He went to South America to isolate himself, but MrdaBakkle came to review his work. During that time, he was promoted to Knight status. Characteristics While little is known about the physical Medium_Well_Soyuz_1, more information about his personality is available. He is known to generally respect Assassins more than some of his comrades. He wrote on occasion that he recognizes that they are capable fighters with a noble goal, however he will not hesistate to kill one. While the Knight has an educated background and mostly conducts research, conflict is still in his nature. While he states he prefers debates to fistfights, he will kill without remorse or mercy.